


The Everyday Life of Alfred Jones

by aphamerica



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gen, Healthy Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamerica/pseuds/aphamerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred Jones, the personification of the United States of America, has a large job with World Meetings and being, well, the personification of a nation. His job not only includes going to these World Meetings, but also jobs that are not so prestigious. But in the end, this kid just wants to be a friend. </p><p>This fic depicts Alfred as agender and also neurodivergent. Alfred will be referred to with they pronouns. When other characters are introduced (which they will be if I continue) it is likely they will not adhere to the canon created by Himaruya. There will also be no depictions of nsfw at all, and likely, no major character relationships either. Just being up front.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everyday Life of Alfred Jones

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a test. It is my first piece of fan fiction and I would like to see my reception before I continue. So if you would please leave comments or w/e to give me feedback, that would be awesome, thank you!

It was a pleasant day, the snow was beginning to melt creating puddles in the divots in the ground. The sounds of birds had begun to ring out since their return from migrating, a well appreciated sound to Alfred Jones. For them, it meant summer, and summer meant beach parties, barbecues, new summer releases, and spending time with friends. They were able to meet up with their friends every-so-often in between the summer months, however, it was primarily through meetings. It was a professional encounter, or at least it was supposed to be, leaving Alfred feeling like it wasn't truly interaction. There would be breaks in between the meetings in which they could talk, but more often than not, they would find themself in a heated debate they had caused during the meeting. It just wasn't what Alfred deemed "spending time with friends". Summer was. It was a more relaxed time for Alfred and nearly everyone else seemed to take it easier around the summer as well. 

Taking in the sights and smells of early spring, Alfred walked towards an industrial looking building. Even they had to do regular work, however, they had the opportunity to move jobs more frequently than most. Alfred was thankful for this, the ability to break the monotony of the static, everyday life. Having only one job would make them crawl in their skin. 

"So it's you today," they muttered under their breath, walking up to the factory. They'd been working in factories since they were young, since factories had become popular. Back then, they had met many kids that looked to be Alfred's age. And women who would treat them very kindly. Alfred, at that time, was at the age where they didn't fully understand that factory work was as dangerous as it was. The risk of working in a factory was much more costly than the low income provided. However, they had been told they had been treated very kindly in the factory. And with time, Alfred learned the truth of that statement. They had begun to see how dangerous the work was. Strikes and petitions weren't uncommon, and Alfred wasn't uncommon at strikes and petitions. Alongside the citizens, Alfred pushed for change. 

It did change, in time. Safety standards had to be met and wages had to increase. There were changes as Alfred continued to mature to keep up with the demands and needs of the public. However, things seemed to revert back, but not quite so dramatically. The wages for factories had continued to be one of the more low paying jobs, and were often pushed onto migrants. Alfred felt uncomfortable by the way these people were treated, working alongside them they could tell it just wasn't right. When the workers pushed for change, or tried to raise awareness, Alfred would join them. However, Alfred had become more busy as they got older, and had to pull away from movements they had previously been so passionate on. Alfred wanted to help, but their other jobs would keep them to busy, and they would see the movements drop to a lull and occasionally resurface. 

They walked closer to the compound, the smell of smoke rising out of the towers made them scrunch up their nose. They could never quite get used to the sweet, burning smell that came out of factories. They saw someone out of the corner of their eye and held the door open. 

"Nice weather, right...?" they looked over towards where the individual was and sighed, no one was really there. This wasn't unusual, often Alfred saw things that weren't actually there. It was frightening to them at times, but more often than not, it would only startle them briefly or just make them shake their head. The thought of going in to talk about it professionally seemed uncomfortable to Alfred. They already knew what was going on, they hallucinated, they didn't see a reason to bother someone else with what they already knew. It also seemed strange to know, they may encourage them to get rid of the hallucinations. Even though they were frightening at times, they were still part of Alfred.

 Another thing they were, was going to work. Alfred, noticing they had been holding the door open for a while, stepped inside and put on their uniform. A hairnet, a generic shirt, an apron, and scrub-like pants. They waved when they walked inside the workplace, hoping to bring some excitement to the drab factory work. No one seemed to notice Alfred's attempt to socialize being too busy being on task.

"Hey, reporting for duty..." they said, walking towards the spot designated for them. They began to work, having a hard time figuring if they had done something wrong previously. It was some time before the possibility that they may be too focused on work to talk occurred to Alfred, and even then it seemed unlikely. But they needed to talk to someone, it would be impossible to last long without a conversation. Alfred quickly looked around for someone they recognized from the last time they worked at this particular factory. Their eyes spotted a shorter woman who was standing just a few stations past them. 

"So, what's new with the family? I know you were telling me that your daughter was trying to go off to study law! Out of state, right?" Alfred said to the woman next to them. They remembered that she had just gotten started at the factory when they were her last, and they had a great time talking. The woman looked up.

"You knew that?" she asked, quickly glancing over to Alfred.

"Yeah! Of course! You told me last time I was here!? Alfred said, smiling.

"That was months ago... Alfred...?" her eyebrows raised in recognition. 

"Yep! That's me, I'm back! Was it really months...?" Alfred asked, beginning their work. Time always seemed to get lost, however, they really never looked too far ahead. It was a way to prevent stress, Alfred figured.

"Yes! But, yes, Lorlei got in, she's been doing wonderfully! She's really trying her best out there, and her grades are very good!" she replied. Her face was glowing with pride. Alfred noticed it normally did whenever she talked about Lorlei. 

"Oh! That's awesome! Tell her I say congrats! Law is a great study to get into!" they smiled a bit weaker when they realized they would say that about nearly any study, and the fact it may sound insincere. They hoped the way they felt wasn't too obvious. 

"Ah, yes. We're all so very proud of her! She's always been achieving great things. Even her brother is jealous. She has two girlfriends, and he can't even get the time of day from a girl!" the woman laughed, it was sincere and kind. Alfred could tell she was truly glad about the situation, that she viewed her family as a gift. Alfred could only help but laugh long with her, the laugh being warm and inviting. They were glad to be able to talk to her, even if it was after months. No matter how often they talked, or for however long they didn't, it was a strong friendship. 

Alfred had forgotten how quickly was able to go while doing grueling jobs when talking to friends. The repetitive motions of assembly faded into conversation, time seemed to move faster than they could talk. Other employees creating conversations on their short breaks. It was exciting and refreshing to have such a friendly and homely community to Alfred. After quite some time, Alfred's shift was up. However, no one else seemed to be getting ready to leave except them. Not surprised by this, Alfred began to take of their uniform.

"Later guys! I can't wait to be back!" Alfred said, walking towards the door, "Maybe I can get scheduled for a full work day next time!" Alfred waved and received a few waves back, then headed outside. 


End file.
